You Set Me Free
by rock-addict24
Summary: Boy, I hate writing these. Yusuke's going to be in Makai for a while with Kurama and Kuwabara. Hiei's staying with Yukina on Earth so Keiko starts a romance. Hiei/Keiko fanfic.
1. Loneliness

Title: You Set Me Free Author: Hayama Urameshi Summary: A Hiei/Keiko fanfic. Keiko is lonely without Yusuke by her side most of the time. But Hiei's spending time with her and from a normal friendship, it turns into a romantic relationship. Includes lyrics from Michelle Branch's "You Set Me Free."  
  
Chapter 1: Loneliness  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Hiei/Keiko fanfic. And it took me a while to get this all figured out. I finally got the idea when I was listening to my Michelle Branch CD and "You Set Me Free" was playing. I hope you like it! Also, Hiei is a little more cheerful than normal in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Yu Yu Hakusho." BUT I WANT HIEI AND YUSUKE REAL BADLY!!! It's sad, I know, everybody wants to own his or her favorite show, or character from that show. *Sniff*  
  
It was a dark, gloomy Saturday morning. Keiko was in her room at home wondering about Yusuke. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. Yusuke told her that he was working on a case and that he'd be gone for three days. At least he thought. She was sick of being left out of everything. For once, she wanted some attention and she wanted to be with him more. Or maybe someone to care for her? Whichever choice it was, she wanted one of them.  
  
'What now Keiko? You've got nobody. You're just an ordinary girl who's got no one by her side.' Keiko thought to herself.  
  
'Yusuke doesn't do much. He just says, Hi, or, how's it going Keiko? And goes back to work.'  
  
'I have to do everything for him. I always lecture him for nothing. God damn you. Why do you keep telling him to stay out of trouble and he does it again?'  
  
Author's Note: I know. It's a short chapter, but this is just the beginning. Read the next chapter. If you don't like this story, don't' bother sending a review. 


	2. Hiei's With You

Chapter 2: Hiei's With You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 'Yu Yu Hakusho.' That Japanese guy owns everything in the show.  
  
DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!!  
  
Keiko went to the door to see Yusuke. He was wearing a pair of slick black shoes, long denim jeans, and plain red t-shirt holding a bag full of clothes.  
  
"Going somewhere else?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been calling you or talking to you lately. But I'll have to be gone for about one year." Yusuke explained. He stated that it was a huge case and that it was going to take a long time to finish.  
  
"Do they have phones there?" she asked in a monotone sound.  
  
"Not quite." Yusuke was talking about Makai. Koenma ordered him to go there and battle some nasty demons with Kurama and Kuwabara to get an artifact called the "Mirror of Darkness."  
  
"What about Hiei? Isn't he going with you?"  
  
"He has to stay here. Yukina's ill and he volunteered to watch over her. Looks like Hiei's with you."  
  
"Yukina's ill!!! You could've at least told me that! How long has she been sick?"  
  
"Kuwabara told me that the illness came to her last week." He said. After a short pause, he spoke again. "So, are you going to be fine without me?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
That's all Yusuke told her about his job and where he was going. Keiko was thinking again. Not about Yusuke, but the relationship between them.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know. It's a short chapter. But when the good stuff happens, the chapters get long. 


	3. Visiting Yukina

Chapter 3: Visiting Yukina  
  
Right after Yusuke left Keiko's residence, she went to Genkai's temple to see Yukina. While walking, she thought about the good and funny times she had with Yusuke from the very beginning.  
  
The time she kissed him right before 12:00,  
  
She was yelling and lecturing at him before his death,  
  
And other memories then kept walking.  
  
************************At Genkai's Temple**************************  
  
"Konnichiwa!!!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"Konnichiwa Keiko." Hiei said from behind with the same old monotone voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see Yukina." She replied back.  
  
"Oh-" Hiei said, but before he could finish his sentence, Genkai came.  
  
"She's going to need some rest. I suggest you come back tomorrow, Hiei. She's very ill. I can't figure out what she has." Genkai stated.  
  
"Hey Genkai! Can I see her for a while?"  
  
"I guess you could. Oh yes! I forgot to greet you! How rude of me! Hello Keiko." Genkai said with a cheerful voice an old person.  
  
When Keiko went to Yukina's room, she saw her sweating like you were in Death Valley. A bunch of cold towels were on top of her even though temperature was less than 40 degrees.  
  
'This is strange.' Thought Keiko, 'I've never seen her like this before.' "Oh my. Yukina, are you okay?"  
  
"She can't speak right now. This is unusual for an ice demon." Hiei said from behind.  
  
'My god! Do you always have to sneak up from behind!' Keiko thought. Just then, she thought of something that made her ask something others might ask. "Hey Hiei, why did you volunteer to take care of her? I thought you would be fighting. Don't you like fighting?"  
  
"Kuwabara said that he'd dedicate this mission to Yukina and that if he came back alive, he'd have all the answers to her illness. I got stuck with this." He paused for a little while and went outside. But before he went outside, he whispered to himself, "What a fool?"  
  
Now, it was just Keiko and the ice demon in the room. Keiko thought that something was going on with Hiei. So she left some medicine she brought with her next to Yukina so that Genkai could give them to her and went outside to talk to Hiei.  
  
When she went outside, she couldn't find Hiei. She looked everywhere, every room, bushes, and other places where Hiei might be. Unfortunately, she forgot the one place in the world. And that place, was the last one she checked. Trees.  
  
"Hiei! Where are you!" Keiko yelled in the trees.  
  
"Hn. What do you want?" the fire youkai asked from his tree. Not just any tree, the highest one in front of Genkai's temple. 55 feet.  
  
"Hiei! I can't climb that high! Well, I can't even climb a tree!"  
  
"Pathetic." Hiei mumbled to himself.  
  
"HIEI!!! YOU JERK!" Suddenly, a rope came in front of Keiko. "What the-- ?"  
  
"Just climb it. You can at least climb something with a rope."  
  
"Yeah!" she said. Then a couple seconds later, she told herself this, "I think."  
  
"Hurry up, I'm going to take this pretty soon!"  
  
"Um, Hiei! I can't do this! Can't you come down---!" Right before she could finish her sentence, Hiei jumped in front of her and took her to the top of the tree. 


	4. A Nice Conversation With Secrets

Chapter 4: A Nice Conversation With Secrets  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Keiko screamed.  
  
"Will you shut up? I'll drop you if you don't be quiet!" Hiei demanded. Keiko became extremely quiet after he said that.  
  
After they got up, the young ningen got the fire youkai madder when she asked him the same question she asked earlier. "Hey, Hiei."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Really, why did you volunteer to take care of Yukina?"  
  
"I already told you!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Then he got his sword and held it above Keiko's head.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing?" she asked with fear.  
  
He was sweating and tingling all around his body. Then he put his katana away next to him and apologized. "I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away." Keiko let out a "Phew," and stood up in front of him.  
  
"Tell me the truth. I know you. And you love to fight, even if you wouldn't get a chance. I know you would've begged to fight instead of letting it go and getting this job." Keiko explained.  
  
Hiei started trembling and tingling again. "Don't tell Yukina this."  
  
"I can keep any secret. Just tell me."  
  
The demon got his sword again and pointed it at Keiko. "You swear. I'll kill you if you do."  
  
Trembling, she said, "Hai, I will."  
  
"Remember when she told everyone that she was looking for her long lost brother?"  
  
"Yeah. So, what does that have to do with this?"  
  
"I am her long lost brother." Hiei whispered.  
  
"You're what!"  
  
"Shush! I'm her brother, okay. I don't want her to know that her brother is a former assassin."  
  
"Just tell her. She's looking for a very important person in her life. I think she'd like to know that her brothers always there for her and is caring for her in the worst parts in her life."  
  
Hiei turned his head.  
  
"She's going to spend her whole life looking for someone who's right in front of her. Yukina deserves to know, even if he's not perfect."  
  
"Now I see why Yusuke said that you know everything." Hiei said.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME THE WHOLE TIME!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, he said that you have a bad temper when people don't listen to you."  
  
Keiko slapped Hiei in the head after he said that and told herself, "Humph!" She went to the side of the tree when Hiei called her.  
  
"Now that I told you my dark secret, why don't you tell me something?" Hiei recommended, but she never listened.  
  
"Or do you want to die from falling off a tree?"  
  
"Fine!" They sat next to each other with Keiko's head on top of Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"So what do you have to tell?" Hiei asked politely.  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Can you keep this a secret? Please? No one should know?"  
  
"I promise." Hiei said in his monotone voice.  
  
"I'm beginning to not care about Yusuke much."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's working too much and he doesn't want me near him. It's like my only friend has been taken away from me. We've been by each other's sides since we were little kids and now, we have separate lives."  
  
"You want him back, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Keiko, everyone has someone in their life that gets taken away from them. Just like how you told me, I got taken away from Yukina. And Yusuke got taken away from you. Everyone learns a new thing everyday and we've learned that everyone can't get what they want."  
  
**********************YOU SET ME FREE*****************************  
  
You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines  
  
There in the dark  
  
*********************YOU SET ME FREE*****************************  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like it so far. Normally, every story I write, I throw it away 'cause I don't like it. This is the only story I've written so far that I like. 


	5. ObstaclesFirst Kiss

Chapter 5: Obstacles/First Kiss  
  
***************Makai*********************  
  
"URAMESHI!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Yusuke yelled. The sword of a demon had just stabbed him. "Kurama! Kuwabara!" Yusuke said. "Keep fighting!" While Kurama and Kuwabara were fighting the last two demons, Yusuke tried to recover himself with medicine Kurama had brought behind a nearby tree.  
  
After the fight, Kurama asked, "Yusuke, what happened!"  
  
"I . . . aahh . . . sword . . . stabbed. Help quick!" he yelled. Yusuke was grabbing the side of his body where the bleeding wound was.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"What? How bad is it!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"By the amount of blood that's coming out, it's going to take a long time to cure, or he's not going to make it. He has a stab wound that cut two of his ribs." Kurama stated.  
  
"C'mon! We have to get back to Earth!" Kuwabara recommended.  
  
"No. Just . . .keep . . .going. Get . . .mirror." Yusuke whispered.  
  
"No Urameshi! You have to get help." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hopefully we can get the mirror before we go back to Earth. So we better not waste time. We need to get real help after 2 months. And we've only began out journey 5 months ago." Kurama said.  
  
**************Ningenkai***********************  
  
"Hey Genkai!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"Konnichiwa Yukimura-san." Genkai said.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"You come here everyday. She's still sick. I can't figure out what she has. After 5 months, her condition has become worse."  
  
"What do you mean, Genkai?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Sometimes she's having hard time breathing. And she can't feel anything."  
  
"She can't feel anything?" she asked.  
  
"A couple times after you left, she wakes up and says she can't feel anything."  
  
Just then, Hiei came in. "Konnichiwa people."  
  
"Hello Hiei." Keiko said while drinking her tea.  
  
"Aren't you going to look at me while you say 'Hi?" Hiei said.  
  
"Here." Keiko said. Then she turned around and looked at him for one second in a rude way.  
  
"Keiko, can I see you for one moment?"  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
What he didn't know was that when he was going to go outside, she had a surprise. "So . . . what's wrong?"  
  
"What do mean?" Keiko asked with Hiei's voice.  
  
"I know something's wrong when I see it." The fire demon replied.  
  
"Why should you know?"  
  
"Is it about Yusuke?"  
  
"No it isn't. I just need some time alone."  
  
"Look, if you need someone to hold onto, you can come to me anytime." Hiei said.  
  
Just when Hiei was about to go back into the temple, Keiko yelled out "I just feel that something's happened to Yusuke."  
  
He came back to her and told her "Everything's fine. It's just your imagination."  
  
"Hiei!" she yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Hiei said. When he turned around, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
***************YOU SET ME FREE********************** Can't you see? There's a feeling that's come over me Close my eyes You're the only one that leaves me  
  
Completely breathless  
  
**************YOU SET ME FREE*****************************  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was sort of junk, right? Oh well, I didn't know what to write. 


	6. Kurama's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 6: Kurama's Worst Nightmare  
  
***************************Makai*********************************  
  
"You okay Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah. No . . .problem." Yusuke replied. They were close to their destination. The Mirror of Darkness was supposed to be a sacred and dangerous artifact.  
  
"Let's rest here. If we leave early tomorrow, we should get there by the early evening." Kurama stated. "Yusuke, need more bandages?"  
  
"No." Yusuke said with deep breaths again.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Just before they were about to leave, an old woman came up to them. "Excuse me, what are you doing here in thee forest?"  
  
"Excuse me, but, what is an old lady like you doing in the forest? Actually, are old lady's even supposed to be in Makai?" Kuwabara asked with his stupid voice.  
  
"It's my disguise to confuse other demons. Every demon has a disguise." and asked Kurama the same thing.  
  
"We're looking for the Mirror of Darkness. Why do you ask ma'am?" Kurama said.  
  
"The Mirror of Darkness! Why in the world are you looking for that!" she yelled.  
  
"We can't tell you the exact details but we can tell you that it's an order."  
  
"Let me tell you boys something. Here, sit down." She said politely and everybody sat down. "If you look into the Mirror of Darkness, it shows one bad thing that's going to happen to one loved one within 24 hours in the Ningen time. So I wouldn't even touch that thing to get one of my friends or family hurt."  
  
"Oh. Well we're not going to look at it. We just need to give it to somebody." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Shut . . . .up . . . .Kazuma. Why'd . .you . .have to . . .tell her?" Yusuke said while still sleeping.  
  
"I'll just tell you this. Don't look at it." The old woman said. After she said that, she disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Wow. She must be an old magician." Kuwabara said stupidly.  
  
"C'mon! We have to leave so we can get back to Earth." Kurama yelled out.  
  
EARLY EVENING  
  
"Here it is. The Temple of Darkness." Kurama said with a monotone voice.  
  
"Wow. Sure is big. That things bigger that me!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Shut . . .the hell. .up!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you--!" Kuwabara yelled. But before he could finish his sentence, Kurama had his turn to talk.  
  
"Will both of you please shut up! Now let's keep going!"  
  
"Sure. Let the fox take everything." Kuwabara said.  
  
When they got inside the temple, there was gold everywhere. But when they looked in front of them, there was a mirror. A clear silver one. Was that the Mirror of Darkness? You bet it was. "Get . .it." Yusuke whispered.  
  
So Kuwabara grabbed the mirror and all of them and ran out, but of course, Yusuke took a long time because of his stab wounds.  
  
"C'mon Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke ran as fast as he could. "Too bad we can't take the gold. Why'd we have to get this stupid mirror instead of the gold!"  
  
"My . .definition of . .stupid . .would be . .you, . .Kuwabara." Yusuke stated.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazuma screamed. When he was about to punch Yusuke, Kurama took his turn to talk and stopped the fight.  
  
"But Yusuke's right Kuwabara, everybody knows that you're labeled as the stupid one." Kurama said.  
  
"You sound just like Hiei! He's the only one who calls me stupid besides my sister!!! Now you're saying it!" he screamed.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard a sound coming from the bushes. "Hide!" Kurama whispered. "Yusuke, go there!" Kurama said and pointed to a nearby tree.  
  
Yusuke went to the tree Kurama had pointed to and hid there. Kurama and Kuwabara got their rose and spirit sword and was ready to fight whatever it was. A demon had jumped out of the bushes, an ogre like George, Koenma's assistant. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the ogre screamed.  
  
"What the--?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT! THAT BELONGS IN THE TEMPLE! PUT IT BACK!"  
  
"Chill, chill, I got a better idea. Why don't you go back where you came from? That sounds much better." Kuwabara stupidly said again.  
  
And behind the tree, Yusuke whispered to himself, "My god. Why did I . .have to . .meet him?"  
  
A battle began. Kurama got his rose and was ready to use Rose Whip Lash. And Kuwabara on the other hand, put down his spirit sword and started asking stupid questions to get the ogre away.  
  
"Why is your friend doing this?" the ogre asked.  
  
"Ah, an enemy who finally understands what we have. Thank you lord!" Kurama said.  
  
"I am nice, I just wanna know what you're doing with that. Is that so hard to answer?" he replied.  
  
"Wow! He talks too!" Kuwabara said.  
  
'My god! I know he's stupid, but not this stupid! That guy needs help, BADLY!!!' Yusuke thought to himself.  
  
'We're bringing it to someone sir." Kurama replied to the gentle ogre.  
  
"I think you should take it back, it holds many dangerous things in it. By the way, I'm Daisuke."  
  
"I'm Kurama, this is Kuwabara, and over there's Yusuke."  
  
"Why don't we talk over there, I don't like sitting in this spot at this time." Daisuke said. So they sat on top of some knocked down trees and talked for about an hour.  
  
"I have a son named George who's in the Spirit World working for the Prince." He said while talking.  
  
"GEORGE!! The one who looks like you! We know him!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Really, he still can't think for himself, can't he?"  
  
"Sometimes." Yusuke said.  
  
"He takes it from my side of the family." Daisuke replied back.  
  
After they were finished talking, Kurama accidentally knocked over the bag, which was holding the Mirror of Darkness and looked at it. "Ah, ah, oh no." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Ku . .rama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
He was looking at a vision that would haunt him forever. His own mother, being mugged and stabbed in a deserted alleyway. Blood was everywhere. There was no one there to save her since it was an alley that no one could hear her screams of help. "My god!"  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We have to get back to Earth! NOW!!!" Kurama yelled. He put everything away and got ready to leave.  
  
"But Kurama, it'll take days to get back to Earth!"  
  
"Here, I'll give you this for your journey." Daisuke said. Then he held out some food for them to take with them.  
  
"Thank . .you." Yusuke said.  
  
********************Ningenkai (20 Hours Later)*******************  
  
"Hey Hiei! Catch this!" Keiko screamed. Hiei and Keiko were playing a game of catch one Saturday afternoon. "I have a day off from work on Monday. So we can hang sometime again."  
  
"Sure!" Hiei replied back.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei stopped talking and had a look that made Keiko wonder if something was happening. "Hiei? Is anything wrong?"  
  
He shivered and said, "Nope. It's nothing, I just had a little dust in my eye."  
  
"Okay then. Let's go the Genkai's!" Keiko recommended.  
  
"Sure." Hiei put his hand on top of his head and started sweating. But when they went through a dark alleyway, they heard something moaning.  
  
"Who's that?" Keiko asked.  
  
When they went closer to the moaning object, the more gruesome it became. There was blood everywhere. "Look."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko screamed.  
  
It was Kurama's mom. Hiei grabbed his mom and asked Keiko to meet him at Genkai's temple.  
  
LATER  
  
"She's dead." Genkai said. "By the time you two came, she was nearly gone. She's going to the Spirit World now."  
  
"How are we going to tell this to Kurama?" Keiko asked.  
  
"We're not." Hiei replied. "He'll find out eventually. By the way, how's Yukina?"  
  
"Same range as she was earlier. Still weak." Genkai stated. 


	7. Kuwabara's Turn To Cry

Chapter 7: Kuwabara's Turn To Cry  
  
Author's Note: This is a short chapter so please don't write a review because this is short. I had another reviewer that did that, I said that the chapter was short but they didn't listen.  
  
Disclaimer: I NNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!!!!!! C'MON!!! CAN I AT LEAST HAVE YUSUKE OR HIEI!!!  
  
*******************************Makai***************************  
  
"C'mon! Hurry up you two!! We've got trouble!" Kurama screamed.  
  
"Hey Foxy! Why the hell do we need to go back now!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"It's my mom!"  
  
"What . . .do you . . .mean?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"When we were talking to Daisuke, I tripped over the bag. And the Mirror of Darkness was inside. I looked at it and my mother was dying! Now c'mon!"  
  
"Hiei could take care of it. Right now, Yusuke's the one that's hurt so we have to take time." Kuwabara said.  
  
"You're right. Maybe Hiei will take care of her. We have to go back to Reikai anyway."  
  
"Don't forget about my lovely Yukina." (You know who's saying this.) So they kept walking slowly for about 5 hours straight until it got to the early evening. They decided to spend the night next to some tall trees. "I'm gonna eat for a while, okay?"  
  
"Sure Kuwabara. Just . .leave a . .can . .of soup . .for me." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kuwabara said. Since Kazuma Kuwabara didn't pay attention where he was going, he accidentally took the wrong bag. Instead of taking the bag with the food, he took Kurama's bag, which held the sacred mirror. And you know what happened, he looked at it. What he saw was worse than Kurama's vision. It was a vision of Yukina. She was struggling to breath. This would haunt him forever just like Kurama's. Now he started crying like he wasn't going to live anymore.  
  
"Oh. .God!" Yusuke said.  
  
"She kept me going on with my life." Kuwabara cried.  
  
"What'd ya mean Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Now I know how Kurama felt when his mother was dying. I can't let her die. C'mon! Change of plans! Let's go!" 


	8. Apology Accepted

Chapter 8: Apology Accepted  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to put this on the other chapters, but I have A LOT of grammatical errors if you hadn't noticed. That's all! Keep reading!  
  
**********************Ningenkai*******************************  
  
While eating at Genkai's temple, Hiei, Keiko, and Genkai, Yukina was still tossing and turning in the next room. "Keiko, can you pass more of the ramen?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Oh wait, there's no more, I'll be in the kitchen getting more." Keiko answered. She took the right way to go. Keiko went to check Yukina first. "Yukina!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei went outside when he heard the screams of Keiko. When he saw Yukina's crystal white face, everything in his mind went blank. "YUKINA!!!!!!"  
  
Genkai went in next after Hiei. "I'll get the medicine." A couple seconds later, she had the medicine Keiko gave her and a special type of antidote only used for ice apparitions. Keiko and Hiei were holding her hands.  
  
"Sis, you'll be okay! Just hold on." Hiei said.  
  
"Wh---what?" Yukina's soft voice said.  
  
"I'm your brother Yukina! I've been here all along! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Yukina! Your brothers here with you. Please forgive me! Please!" Hiei cried.  
  
"Apology . . .accepted." she said. Her light blue eyes slowly closed and her hands fell from Hiei and Keiko.  
  
"Yukina. Yukina?"  
  
Yukina never answered.  
  
"YUKINA!!!" her older brother screamed.  
  
"Hiei! She's still alive." Keiko said. After a short pause, she said, "In your heart. You made her happy by telling her the truth."  
  
"She's right, Hiei." Genkai said. Then she put a blue Lenin cloth on top of Hiei's younger half-sister.  
  
"I need some time alone." Hiei said. After that statement, he went outside and Keiko could hear him crying from the inside.  
  
She went outside and sat down with him. "Hiei, I know how you feel. I've survived hard times like these, but you have to keep on going on with your life. Yukina wouldn't want you to suffer. Just like how you didn't want her to suffer, it's the same thing."  
  
"You're right. We didn't want each other to go through bad times. I'll just move back to Makai. This place reminds me of bad memories. Would you like to come?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wanna live in Makai with me?"  
  
"I'm not sure. What about my family, and my friends?"  
  
"Just tell them that you're going to move away 'cause of eviction, or you can tell them that you're gonna live in a place called Makai?"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Keiko, you've taught me some good things about life."  
  
****************YOU SET ME FREE*************************  
  
When I was alone  
  
You came around When I was down You pulled me through And there's nothing that  
  
I wouldn't do for you  
  
*****************YOU SET ME FREE***************************** 


	9. Running to the Wrong Side

Chapter 9: Running To The Wrong Side  
  
The next day at 4:00 a.m. she was awoken by the sound of someone opening her window She quietly got out of bed and saw a pair of hands trying to break the lock. So she got her tennis racket and hit the pair of hands.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the stranger cried.  
  
"Hiei? Is that you?" Keiko asked. When she opened her window, Hiei had one hand on the windowsill and the breath of Hiei's mouth was blowing the other hand's pain away. "I am so sorry Hiei! I didn't know that was you."  
  
"! Are you ready?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Makai! Did you pack?"  
  
"You mean today! I, I mean now! Are you crazy! I haven't even got a chance to tell my friends and family goodbye!" Keiko whispered.  
  
"Just hurry up and pack." And that's what she did, Keiko packed two blouses, three pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of long jeans, toothbrush, toothpaste, and other survival items for traveling. "C'mon, let's go. Get on my back."  
  
When she got on his back, he immediately started jumping and running, fast. Faster than Yusuke. "I never knew you were this fast, and I never knew you could carry me. Sometimes I thought you were taller than me but this?"  
  
"I am taller than you Keiko. Now hold on." Hiei said. A couple seconds later, Keiko could feel something pulling her but she kept holding on. When she opened her eyes, she saw a spring and lots of trees but something wasn't right.  
  
"Hiei, where are we?"  
  
"You're in Makai." Hiei replied.  
  
Keiko Yukimura was in heaven. To her, it was the most beautiful place in the world. But to Hiei, it was the area where he had been abandoned as an infant and the place where thieves had raised him. "Wow Hiei! You live here!"  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BUG! BUG! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF KURAMA! YOU'RE THE INSECT BOY!"  
  
"Oh shit! It's them." Hiei said.  
  
"Who is it?" Keiko whispered. Just then, somebody came in from the bushes. "Kuwabara?"  
  
There was the tall bum with orange hair trying to get a bug off of him. "KURAMA!! GET-Hey it's Keiko. And shorty! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama came out of the bushes after Kuwabara and said, "Hiei? Keiko? What are you doing here?"  
  
Then it was Yusuke. "Keiko?"  
  
"Yusuke!" she screamed. "What happened?" She grabbed Yusuke and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"He's injured, so don't hurt him." Kurama said to her.  
  
"Oh god! Yusuke, I'm sorry!" Keiko said.  
  
"Sorry . . for what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
She looked at Hiei for one minute and said, "I cheated."  
  
"Cheated?" Yusuke asked again.  
  
"I've been seeing Hiei." Keiko replied. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yusuke tried to stand up and walked away from her. He didn't even look at the others.  
  
After he left, Kurama asked them, "What happened to my mother?"  
  
Hiei and Keiko went quiet after he asked that.  
  
"Where is she?" Kurama asked.  
  
"She's -" Keiko said. But before she could finish her sentence, Hiei interrupted.  
  
"Shut up Keiko!"  
  
"Let her talk Hiei." Kuwabara said.  
  
"She passed away. I'm sorry Kurama. We tried to save her." Keiko said.  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way, how's Yukina?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.  
  
"She's gone." Hiei whispered.  
  
"I know." Kuwabara said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'you know?'" Hiei asked.  
  
"I saw her go away."  
  
"You what?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Just leave us alone." Kurama said. Kuwabara went to sit next to Yusuke while Kurama went to the spring to drink some water. Hiei went to talk to Kuwabara and Yusuke while Keiko was alone, again. But Kurama had left his bag near Keiko so she was suspicious of what was inside. When she looked inside the bag, the Mirror of Darkness was in front of her.  
  
'What the hell? I've been traveling for a while, so it's just gonna be a quick look.' Keiko thought. She looked at it for a couple of seconds. Like Kurama and Kuwabara, she saw a terrible vision. It was Yusuke. He was dying right in front of her eyes. 


	10. Live A Good Life'

Chapter 10: 'Live A Good Life'  
  
'What the--?' Keiko thought. She dropped the mirror after the shocking vision. The Mirror of Darkness was now shattered into pieces.  
  
"Keiko, what's that on the ground?" Kurama interrupted.  
  
"It's, um, um--." Keiko stuttered. But before she could finish her sentence, Kurama bent down and picked up the broken glass.  
  
"Did you look at the mirror?" he asked.  
  
"Look at what?" Hiei interrupted.  
  
"Keiko, what did you do?" Kuwabara interrupted.  
  
Then Yusuke came walking slowly. "Keiko?"  
  
"I broke the mirror you had Kurama. I'm sorry." Keiko said.  
  
"Oh god." Kurama said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Keiko, we needed to get that to the Spirit World. That was the Mirror of Darkness. If you look at it, you see bad things in there. That's what happened to Kuwabara and me. I saw my mom die and Kuwabara saw Yukina die." Kurama explained. "So what did you see?"  
  
"Wait a minute! That's why my sister died! You looked inside that mirror?"  
  
"Yes Hiei. So what did you see?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Someone dying." Keiko said.  
  
"Who?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Someone standing next to me." Keiko stated. Everybody looked at each other and noticed that Hiei and Yusuke were standing on both sides of her. Who was it going to be?  
  
"Just tell us." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Don't." Yusuke said.  
  
"Urameshi! Are you crazy! Who knows! It might be you!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"Keiko knows. We'll . . see about . . that . . . tomorrow."  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Everybody waited to see who was going to be the one to die. Kurama and Kuwabara got the medicine and bandages ready for what was going to happen. Keiko was the quiet one for once, not Hiei. "I need to be alone for one moment. I'll be right back."  
  
Yusuke went to the spring and sat on a rock near the campsite. "I'm going to talk to him." When Keiko went to see him, he fell on the right side of his body where he was stabbed earlier. "Yusuke!"  
  
"It was . .wasn't it?" Yusuke whispered.  
  
"Yusuke! No, please!" she cried.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei came after they heard the crying and screaming. "Kuwabara, pass me the bandages!" Kurama demanded.  
  
"Kurama, give me the alcohol!" Hiei said.  
  
"Keiko. . . live . . . a good . .life. That's all . . . I wanted . . . for you." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed.  
  
"I'll . . . be . . watching you." Yusuke whispered. That was his last breath. Slowly, he closed his eyes and let his hand fall out of Keiko.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the girl cried. Kuwabara and Hiei tried to calm her down while Kurama was trying to revive him, but got nothing.  
  
"He said to live a good life." Hiei said. "I don't think he'd want you to be with me, after I kidnapped you and everything like that."  
  
"We're still friends Hiei." She told him.  
  
*****************Ningenkai (1 Year Later)*****************************  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Dr. Keiko Yukimura yelled. Keiko's now a children's doctor and Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are still working for Koenma.  
  
"Konnichiwa Keiko!" Kurama yelled back.  
  
"How's work?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"How's Hiei?" she asked.  
  
"He's doing okay. Working for Koenma's hard though. What 'ya doing today?"  
  
"Usual. The kids are hard to take care of though."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: I sort of rushed at this part but some people told me to keep it like this so please write a review! 


End file.
